Alas Rotas
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: -Yuuri Katsuki quedo en el último puesto, todas las miradas de Japón, no, del mundo entero estaban en él. - -Yuuri Katsuki fue el primer Omega en llegar a la Final del Gran Prix. - -Y fue esa misma condición que lo condeno al fracaso. -Adv: AU:OoC:Violencia:POSIBLE Mpreg:


Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

ADVERTENCIAS, ya están en el resumen, pero se las digo de nuevo:

*AU/Universo Alterno

*OoC/Personajes fuera del carácter original -lo siento.

*Violencia.

*POSIBLE Mpreg.

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Alas Rotas.**

El Gran Prix Final de las lágrimas.

.   


_—Yuuri Katsuki quedo en el último puesto, todas las miradas de Japón, no, del mundo entero estaban en él. —_

Yuuri deslizaba su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil de su teléfono celular. Las noticias de su desastrosa aparición, no dejaban de aparecer en todos lados.

—Yuuri, no leas eso. — Su entrenador, Celestino; le quito su teléfono.

El rostro de Yuuri mostraba serenidad, sus ojos y los de su entrenador se cruzaron por breves segundos. Celestino suspiro y termino por devolverle su teléfono. Sintiendo que parte del fracaso de Yuuri era su culpa... ¿Qué más pudo hacer ante la ansiedad de su pupilo?

No supo comprender su situación, tampoco sabía que es lo que debía hacer en esas circunstancias.

—Que hayas entrado en celo justo hoy... — Celestino cubrió su boca, dándose cuenta de lo estúpidas e innecesarias que eran sus palabras.

 _—Yuuri Katsuki fue el primer Omega en llegar a la Final del Gran Prix. —_

 _—Y fue esa misma condición que lo condeno al fracaso. —_

El silencio se formó entre ambos.

—Voy al baño. — Finalmente después de varios segundos Yuuri hablo. Sostuvo con fuerza su teléfono entre sus manos, el bullicio del recinto estaba poniéndolo más ansioso de lo que ya estaba, su rostro se sentía extremadamente caliente y tenía nauseas.

Posiblemente efectos secundarios del supresor o de su nerviosismo.

—Te acompaño. — Celestino tomo el brazo de Yuuri.

—No. — Negó levemente. — No es necesario. — Yuuri retiro la mano de su entrenador con suavidad.

—Pero...

—El supresor ya está actuando, el baño está a menos de cien metros, no me pasara nada malo. — Yuuri quería estar solo y esperaba que Celestino creyera sus mentías o viera a través de ellas.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri dejo sin palabras a Celestino, tan falsa, tan amarga... Tan triste, ocultando las lágrimas, a punto de desmoronarse.

—No tardes... si no regresas en quince minutos iré a buscarte. — Yuuri no dijo nada, simplemente asintió.

Celestino era un buen entrenador, torpe con las palabras, pero amable. Yuuri no podía estar más agradecido con él y tampoco podía estar más apenado.

Celestino creyó en él a pesar de su condición como Omega. Le entreno con la misma severidad que a cualquiera de sus alumnos, y aun así, todo su esfuerzo se va a la basura en menos de un segundo.

"Las jerarquías quedaron atrás, son del siglo pasado, los Alfas, los Betas y los Omegas poseen los mismos derechos y las mismas obligaciones; pero no podemos evadir el tema... ¿De verdad queremos deportistas, artistas, científicos, maestros, médicos, ingenieros o _patinadores artísticos_ que lo arruinen todo por entrar en celo? Piénsenlo, tenemos un buen ejemplo en el patinador Katsuki Yuuri, es bueno, eso no lo negare ¿De otra manera como pudo llegar a la final? Sin embargo, el resultado final es lo que cuenta... y eso lo podemos ver aquí, en su lamentable presentación—..." — Yuuri dejo de leer en cuanto las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos.

No fue solo el celo. Fue su inseguridad, su depresión y su cero confianza en sí mismo. Se supone que debería tener el apoyo de su país, de los reporteros y de los propios artistas de Japón, por supuesto no lo tuvo, y paradójicamente, ellos fueron quienes le quitaron la confianza que había obtenido al llegar a la final. Pero no importa lo que piense o lo que diga, para todos ellos...

"Un Omega no sirve para nada más que tener y criar a los hijos de los Alfas."

Puede que la jerarquía haya desaparecido, no obstante la creencia que esta debe regresar persiste.

Yuuri solo les había dado lo que ellos querían. Un conejillo de indias, un ejemplo a nombrar.

Sus lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas, dentro de aquel pequeño cubículo, intentaba mostrar que nada de eso le afectaba, aunque la realidad fuese otra.

El japonés sostuvo su teléfono sobre su oído derecho, en el primer timbre quiso colgar, mintiéndose al pensar que seguramente estaba durmiendo, que no debería despertarla para darle tan mala noticia.

— ¿Mamá? Lo siento... ¿Te desperté? — Su madre no se oía para nada adormilada. — ¿Me viste en la televisión? — Ella se escuchaba preocupada, Yuuri trataba de ser fuerte y contener su llanto, pero cuando su madre le pregunto si estaba bien, Yuuri se rompió. — Lo siento. — Se disculpó. — Metí la pata. — Colgó antes de que su madre pudiera escuchar su llanto.

Su madre, su padre, su hermana... sus amigos en Hasetsu, los había decepcionado a todos. Los sacrificios de sus padres y de su hermana, el apoyo de sus amigos, las expectativas de todos... las había dejado caer cuando sus alas se rompieron.

La temperatura de su cuerpo se disparó repentinamente, la incomodidad y la dolorosa realidad.

Su celo.

El supresor aun no hacia efecto.

Y grito, lleno de frustración, de dolor, de tristeza y de decepción.

—Viktor... ayúdame... por favor...

El calor en su cuerpo era insoportable, cada pequeño roce con cualquier objeto, incluso su ropa, le daba descargas de inmenso placer. Su cuerpo se perdía poco a poco en el deseo de ser marcado.

Su cuerpo se preparaba naturalmente para recibir a su pareja.

La puerta del baño fue golpeada con fuerza y Yuuri volvió a la realidad, el japonés se sobresaltó, sentía vergüenza de los pensamientos que habían pasado por su mente: Ser marcado.

Yuuri retiro el seguro. Algo verdaderamente estúpido, dada su condición y el lugar en donde se encontraba: lejos de la protección de su entrenador, experimentando problemas con el supresor y rodeado de Alfas.

—Apestas. — Susurro.

Un encuentro inusual en un lugar inusual.

—Yuri Plisets—... — Yuri cubrió la boca del japonés.

El hada rusa, como los medios lo habían llamado. El indiscutible ganador en la categoría junior. Pero no dejes que su belleza, su hermosa y delicada figura te engañen.

Yuri Plisetsky es un Alfa.

—Tu olor...

Yuri se acercó aún más al japonés. Su mirada penetrante, la presión que ponía sobre la boca del pelinegro, no hizo más que asustar a Yuuri.

— _Me ve como si fuese una basura..._ — Yuuri desvió su mirada, no tenía el valor suficiente para seguir reflejándose en la mirada de un campeón.

— ¿Realmente quieres ser violado, cierto?

— ¡¿QU—...?! — Yuuri intento retirar de su boca la mano del ruso.

—No me culpes. — El ruso se acercó aún más al pelinegro, con una fuerza que Yuuri desconocía le obligo a sentarse sobre la tasa del baño.

Tenía miedo, pero su cuerpo... se sentía caliente.

— Solo voy a ayudarte...

* * *

.

.

Chan, chan, chan!

Advertencia, no esperen nada bonito de este fic.

See you NEXT LEVEL


End file.
